


Brandt在大马士革做了什么

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: “我爱你，你永远都不需要为此道歉。”
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Kudos: 9





	Brandt在大马士革做了什么

Ethan几乎是冲进医院的，借着走廊的玻璃窗，他匆匆擦掉了自己脸上的血迹。他又拍了拍外套，一身灰沙无论如何也清理不掉了，他暗自烦恼。而来往的医生护士早就习以为常，甚至没有分给他一丝余光，只有一个缩在角落里满脸污泥的病人用冷到麻木的视线扫了他一眼。不远处隐约响着零碎的枪声，回荡在医院的走廊里。

焦虑在心里蔓延着，Ethan回忆着Jane用加密通讯发来的地址，快步走到病房前，还没进门，就听见了Jane和Benji轻快的笑声，还有Brandt中气不足略微沙哑的嗓音。

“……拯救复仇者，我只需要一把弓箭。枪太冷漠，刀太野蛮，而一支箭……就很优雅，它是短讯年代的手写信。弓与箭，就像在说，‘自我，致你，送上亲吻与爱意。’”

醒了？那么重的伤，还在表演戏剧？Ethan一扬眉，推开了门。

Jane坐在床边，看见他，右手从后腰别枪的位置放了下来，警惕的目光变成友好的一个招呼，“东西拿到了？”Ethan点头。

Benji靠在床尾咯咯笑着，对他嗨了一声，单手从兜里掏出通讯器，即刻发送了一个消息。他另一只手拿着手机在给Brandt录视频，因为笑得浑身发抖，画面摇摇晃晃。

Ethan顺着他的目光看去，Brandt躺在病床上，脸色苍白，眼神朦胧，他听见门口的声音便慢慢转过头，怔怔地看了几秒，然后对Ethan露出了个前所未有的梦幻笑容。

Ethan被这个笑容砸得有点回不过神，离开之前和现在的状态反差让他心里摸不着底，“你醒了。”他对Brandt温声说道，反手关上门，走到Benji身边，打量着这个两个小时没见的人。

Brandt抬起手臂，比了一个小小的射箭动作，正对着Ethan的心口，“自我，致你，送上亲吻与爱意。”他的嗓音沙哑而性感，他的笑容甜蜜而深情。猝不及防，心跳怦怦，仿佛真的有一支无形的丘比特之箭穿透了他们之间的距离，正中Ethan心上，Ethan觉得自己大脑在上演着一场跨年夜的烟花秀，无穷无尽，灿烂如星。

他在这一瞬间失去了时间概念，耳边好像升起了一层屏障，Jane的起哄和Benji吹响的口哨都变得遥远了，他甚至没发现Benji还移动镜头，贴着他的脸，给他来了个面部特写，表现像个十足的专业记者。他眼里只剩下了Brandt，而Brandt静静地卧在床上，对这一切都视若无睹，看着他的目光十分专注。

太反常了。Ethan清清嗓子，掐住了心里那些沸反盈天的隐秘情绪，看向最清醒的Jane，“这是怎么了？”

“子弹都取出来了，但是麻药效力没过，他现在产生了幻觉。”Jane轻笑起身，识趣地把床边的位置让给了Ethan。

麻醉手术过后不太清醒是常事，但是幻觉？这个时候？一本正经的Brandt？Ethan无法分辨自己的心情是忧还是喜，难道他的幻觉就是胡乱说些让人误会的话吗？他是只会对自己说，还是对Jane和Benji都说过了？

Ethan纳闷着，坐在了Brandt身旁，Brandt的目光一直追随着他，Ethan倾身靠近了点，手放在床边，轻声问：“Brandt，你知道我是谁吗？”

“他认得我们。”Benji录着视频也不忘喜滋滋地当起了旁白解说，“刚才还在跟我们说他是复仇者呢，我都不知道他还要看漫画！”

“Ethan，你是Ethan。”Brandt答道，顺势握住了Ethan的右手，亲密得就好像他们是一对热恋中的情人。

Ethan被他的举动搞得措手不及，侧头看向Jane，目光询问，他记得他进门时Brandt可没有握住Jane的手，Jane眼神闪动，看起来十足惊讶。

“Ethan！”Brandt叫道，声音柔软，是他彻底放松了下来的那种柔和又亲近的语气，只有在任务结束后，在更私人的场合里，Ethan才能看见这种状态的Brandt。

Ethan转回头，似乎是在不满他把注意力分给别人，Brandt用力地捏了捏他的手，但他还在麻醉药效里，Ethan只能感觉到他的手微微一收，于是Ethan反手握紧了他的手。他们以往肢体接触都是出于任务中的协作需要，面临着危险，或许心照不宣，但没有一丝暧昧，而现在，平生第一次，Brandt主动握住他的手，仅仅是为了最纯粹的情感需求。

Ethan心头一热，他握着的这只手拿得起枪，救得了人，虎口、食指、掌心上都长着老茧，粗糙，但厚实有力，此刻因麻醉减缓了血液流速，手的温度稍微低于平常体温，可Brandt脸上的表情十分愉悦，他转头对Benji申明道：“我不是复仇者，我是IMF特工。”

“Brandt，”Ethan左手食指压上了他的嘴唇，身体微微前倾，认真地看着他，“我们在医院里，这里不是讨论身份的好地方，你明白吗？”

Brandt瞪大了眼睛，随后乖巧地眨眨眼，表示自己听懂了。Ethan刚放开手，Brandt又对他笑了起来，“你可以叫我Will。”他的声音很愉快，可Ethan开始觉得自己招架不住了。

“什么？那我和Jane呢？”Benji在床尾抗议着，“我们可是陪你做完了手术！”

“你们让Ethan一个人去冒险了。”Brandt丢给了他一个不赞成眼神，没有一点气势，软绵绵的。

Ethan在心里暗叹，如果不是Brandt现在神志不清，他相信这会是一个有力的指责，就像他们日常争执的开端。Brandt非常在意这个问题，在意到了就连在麻醉后的幻觉里都要紧咬着不放，这让Ethan原本就不轻松的心情变得更复杂了。

“是Ethan非得让我们留下来陪你的。”Jane插了进来，“你还记得吗？”她瞥了Ethan一眼，配合着Benji的戏谑，神态里却有几分认真。

Brandt困惑地看看她，又看看Ethan，轻声说：“这不对……”他皱起眉，Ethan心里划过一阵愧疚，又到意见分歧点了，可以Brandt目前的混沌状态来看，他尚且不能处理涉及小队里永恒的矛盾的话题。

“我没有冒险，我保证，这一次没有，我拿到了任务目标。”Ethan立即结束这个话题，试图转移他的注意力，“Will，”他自然地换了称呼，在唇间暗暗回味着这个音节，“你现在有哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有。”Brandt摇摇头，嘴角弯起。

他笑得太频繁了，好像想要用微笑攻势融化自己的心，Ethan对他回以明朗的笑容，指腹摩挲着他的手背，心里却在苦恼，这太过了，任务才结束，还差最后一步安全撤离，这就意味着他们尚未完全脱离危险，而一个受了重伤因麻醉陷在幻觉里的Brandt却在用他的杀伤力微笑肆意挑战着自己的心理防线。

Ethan听见了Benji在床尾窃笑，Jane站在他身边小声说：“他真可爱，我决定把这段视频命名为大马士革的微笑。”Benji提出了不同意见：“叫Brandt的第二人格更好，你看见他平时多严肃了吗。对了，我们可以叫他Will吗……”

他们俩悄悄议论开了，Ethan没有阻止他们从队友身上找点乐趣，他向Brandt问道：“你知道我们接下来要做什么吗？”

Brandt清晰地吐出了一个词，“撤离。”脸上依然挂着暖洋洋的微笑。

很好，他现在并非完全糊涂，他只是不太能自控。Ethan凑近了点，“Will，我需要你描述你现在看到的景象。”在撤离之前，他必须要确定Brandt的精神状态。

“我看见了……你。”Brandt的声音有些迟疑，仿佛坠入了什么糟糕的回忆里，他收敛起了笑容，抬起手去摸Ethan的脸颊，“胜利阵线，他们要杀你，你怎么会在这里？”他的手指慢慢滑落，口中有些慌乱地喃喃着，“不行，你要离开霍姆斯，你截断了他们的输送路线，扎瓦赫里要拿你开刀……”

记忆断片，Ethan轻轻皱了皱眉，这不是个好征兆。“我们已经离开霍姆斯了，现在在大马士革。”他接住Brandt落下的手，贴在了自己脸上，尝试唤回他的神智，“Will，看着我，Will，”他温柔地叫着他的名字，注视着那双迷蒙的眼睛，“你带Jane和Benji找到了我，你记得吗？”

在他身后，Jane和Benji骤然安静了下来，Benji悄无声息地关掉了录像。

Brandt的表情凝住了，看向Ethan手上残留的血迹和满身灰尘，过了好一会儿，他才轻声问道：“你还好吧？”

“我很好。”Ethan忍住了心里的喟叹，“你联系上了巴沙尔政权，从扎瓦赫里的设伏中救了我，而你自己受了伤……”他把事情经过娓娓道来，用细节叙述占满了Brandt的思绪，用肢体接触吸引着他的注意力，不再放任他沉浸在幻觉里。

“我欠你一个道歉。”最后，Ethan充满愧意地说道。还有句话他没说，他害怕他会失去Brandt。

Brandt渐渐平静了下来，他缓缓地呼出一口气，似乎才重新回到这个世界，“你应该道歉，但不是为了这件事。”他说着，脸上再次浮起一个小小的微笑，安静地说：“我爱你，你永远都不需要为此道歉。”

Ethan心头一震，喉咙酸涩，他低头，沉默地在Brandt的手上轻轻落下一个吻。

Benji站直了身体，不自在地瞥过视线，与Jane对望了一眼，他们都在对方眼里看到了是否应该暂时回避的犹疑。Jane点了点手腕，Benji看了眼时间，小声地叫着：“Ethan，还有一个小时。”

Ethan偏过头，“给我几分钟。”

他的声音有点哑，Jane看见他的眼眶微微有点泛红。她冲他打了个手势，示意他们先去准备撤离工作。Ethan从兜里掏出一部手机扔给她，“联系Ahamad Bedar。”Jane点点头，拉着Benji走出病房，小心地合上了门。

Ethan把目光转回Brandt身上，低声问：“多久了？”这回病房里只剩下了他们两个人，他的眼神愈发柔和了。

“大概和你一样久。”Brandt小小地呼出一口气，神色有些伤感，“太煎熬了，我不想再继续了。”

Ethan从没见过Brandt如此坦白的样子，“你从没提过。”

“你也没提过。”Brandt垂下眼，沉默了一会儿，他说道：“我猜我们都有顾虑。但我现在说出来了不是吗？”

Ethan摇摇头，“我怕你醒来会后悔。”

“我现在很清醒。”Brandt匆匆辩驳道。

“你还在麻药效力中。”Ethan轻叹。

Brandt想了一阵，露出了几分苦恼，理智上似乎也认同自己还在药物控制下，“可是……我依然那么做了，我爱你，这一点不会改变。”

“等你醒来，你会忘记我们今天的对话。”Ethan神色微微一黯，他的心在激烈地跳动着，催促他交代所有隐藏的感情，可在这种情况下，他无法确认他们是在进行有效的交流。

“你会提醒我，对吗？”Brandt看着他，像寻求一个保证似的执着地追问：“你也爱我，对吗？”

他的眼神饱含期待，但又是沉淀的，蕴含着一些Ethan根本无法拒绝也无力拒绝的东西，Ethan好像在这双眼睛里看到了自他们并肩作战以来的所有心绪动荡。他想起了Brandt决定把他自己当诱饵引开扎瓦赫里的那一瞬间，他恐惧到无以复加，他甚至想放弃任务只为求得Brandt平安。

Ethan缓慢而郑重地点头，“当然。” 

“那我们就没有问题了。”Brandt笑得心满意足，苍白的脸上难得见了丝血色，“我们要在复仇者大厦结婚。”

Ethan心头一热，这个笑容值得他付出所有。“好。”他答道，一边记下了Brandt喜欢复仇者的漫画。

“我们要邀请Hunley来参加婚礼，我等不及想看看他的表情了。”

“好。”Ethan微笑着承诺着，发现自己竟然也开始期待这个场面了。

“如果你不介意，戒指可以设计成箭头样式。”

“好。”Ethan在脑海里默默拉出了一列可以定制戒指的店铺名单，心想着可以找哪位已婚人士咨询一二。

“我可以打扮成黑寡妇去参加你们的婚礼吗？”Jane敲了敲门笑问着，Benji从她身后探出头挥起手，自告奋勇，“我可以给你们当花童吗？”他们已经换上了医院工作人员的衣服，手里拿着不知从哪顺来的病历。

“Jane可以，”Brandt半眯着眼，懒洋洋地瞥向Benji，给出了最终意见，“Benji你不行，我们不需要花童。”

Jane得意地对Benji比了个胜利的手势，才转头看向Ethan，汇报道：“Ahamad Bedar已经侦查好了非交战区，他在机场等我们。”

Ethan起身取下了挂在床头的输液瓶，Benji走过来推动病床，他在Ethan身边故作失望地打趣着，“你就这样迁就他，连花童都不要？”

Ethan笑得脸色微微泛红，他拍了拍Benji的肩，“相信我，会有你的用武之地。” 

“这还差不多！”Benji满意地点点头，看向Brandt，交代计划里的最后一步，“如果待会儿遇到医院或当地势力盘查，就说我们送你去美国就医。”

“不对。”Brandt打断了他，无比认真地更正道：“是回美国结婚。”

-END-

彩蛋

在Brandt终于被医生批准出院的那天，Ethan递给了他一张戒指样式设计图，Brandt疑惑地看着他。

“我们的结婚戒指。”Ethan仔细地跟他分析了一番设计想法。

“你在说什么？”Brandt晕晕乎乎地盯着那枚箭头样式的戒指，然后瞪着Ethan，“谁要结婚？！”

“你在大马士革跟我求了婚。”Ethan微笑地看着他，不慌不忙地补充道：“你说你爱我。”

Brandt觉得自己的心跳都被吓得停止了，他一脸空白，怔怔地说：“我不信。”

“Jane和Benji都是见证人，Benji那里还有视频。”Ethan似乎对他的反应早有预料，他掏出手机，征询着他的意见，“我可以让他发给你看。”

Brandt张了张嘴，说不出话。

Ethan放下手机，注视着他，目光灼灼，语气无限深情，“我也爱你。”

Brandt几度欲言又止，手足无措，不知该作何反应。

Ethan微微一笑，丝毫不在意，“那么，Will，”他把设计图纸在Brandt面前扬了扬，“你觉得这款戒指怎么样？”

Brandt僵硬地转身向医院走去，口中喃喃着，“我觉得我产生了幻觉……”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 小白的话：灵感来源于一位国外小姐姐在麻药劲没过时向男护士求婚。


End file.
